1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to novel (N-benzyl)acetaldehyde bicyclic heterocycles, pharmaceutical compositions containing them, and methods of using them to treat skin inflammation, for example psoriasis, in mammals.
2. Background
Many diseases of the skin and muco-epithelia, such as psoriasis, are characterized by an inflammatory reaction in the underlying connective tissue and a hyperplasia (increased mitotic activity) of the overlying epithelia. Agents which suppress either or both the inflammatory and mitotic activity of the epithelia are effective in treating diseases of the skin.
The current treatment for skin and muco-epithelial diseases (i.e. psoriasis and chronic dermatitis) is primarily based upon topical steroids. These are efficacious but have significant side effects such as skin atrophy, rosacea and adrenal suppression and thus are limited in their chronic stage.
A second common treatment for psoriasis is the use of coal tar or its derivatives. This treatment is unpleasant, not very effective and has potential for carcinogenesis. For moderate to severe cases of psoriasis, psoralens with UVA or drugs such as methotrexate or cyclosporin A, whose side effects are kidney failure or liver toxicity, have been used with success.
A clear need exists for better treatment of skin diseases, particularly treatments which can provide at the same time effective, safe and cosmetically acceptable results. The compounds of this invention offer promise for providing such treatment.